You're here
by JellieEllie
Summary: Takes place right after the explosion in Cops and Robbers, my take of what the characers were thinking. I might go on and branch out to other chapters and make it my own. Give it a try, it's definantly worth it!


_Holaaaaaaa….._

_So I know I haven't posted anything recently (too much homework) and I'm just not enjoying writing my other Castle fanfiction "Twins", so I decided I was going to stop that story. Then last night at the end of Castle, I knew I had to write about it. OH. MY. GOSH. They are SO in love if you haven't noticed that already. Okey dokey, umm, well, as you know, I don't own Castle, I would never do it justice, and this is all based off of the episode… I don't know where to go from there after this chapter, I'm probably going to have two of the same fanfics with the same beginning, but they'll have different endings in the ending of the first chapter. So this is only one of them, check out the other once it's posted. Okay I'm babbling. ONWARD!_

Relief.

Pure relief. And happiness. But most of all, _love_.

"They're here!" her voice cracking as she called over her shoulder, barely taking her eyes off of him for a second, before rushing up to the metal gate where he was held. Then she heard the most beautiful thing she's ever heard, his laugh. He was there, and he was alright. He wasn't gone. She pushed the metal door open, sparking a whole new cloud of dust flying softly in the air, and knelt down in front of him.

Relief.

None of this felt real. She felt like she was about to cry. Her mind still racing a mile a minute since the explosion. She thought she lost him, and that thought alone made her want to cry. She had lost her mother, and since then, she has kept everyone an arm's length away from her, so as not to get hurt if she lost them. She couldn't deal with that type of pain again. But all of that changed when he entered her life personally. She had started to _love _him, _love _the quirky things he did, _love _the jokes and personality he added to her line of work. He made it just that much easier to handle. And she couldn't lose the one who has been breaking down her walls for the past four years.

She gazed into his eyes and smiled and went for a hug, then quickly realizing that he was tied up around his wrists. She chuckled and reached for her pocketknife.

"Ready?" She asked, looking up at him and holding her pocketknife under the zip-ties.

"Mmhmm."

She quickly sliced through it and set the holds and knife down.

"How are you?" She reached for the flap of his collar and loosely held onto it. She needed to touch him, make sure he was here and for real, that she wasn't dreaming. Her face turned serious as she truly meant what she said, and needed an answer to be sure. He was shocked in the first place for having even any physical touch, but the truth is, he wanted to touch her, hold her, make sure she was there, too. He turned a bit serious as well, just looking into her gorgeous green eyes, ones that he thought he would never see again. Then she just broke out into a smile, reality hitting her that he was here, he was with her, and they still had a chance. Her smile was the biggest one he's seen since her shooting, and just seeing it again completely lifted all seriousness away and he happily smiled with her, a genuine smile.

In the midst of her gaze, he saw what looked to be what he had been waiting for. He loved her, that was for sure, and he would always wait for her. Always. And when he looked into her eyes, he saw hope, he saw that there was love radiating from her beautiful smile and touch, her showing of affection in the smallest ways. The smallest ways had shown the most. He saw the love that he gave her coming back to him, and saw that they were finally in-synch. Then they both realized that they had subconsciously leaned in towards each other. Their eyes flickered with happiness.

But they have a history of bad timing to show what they feel for each other, and sooner rather than later, they heard a voice come from the right of Rick.

_Thank for reading! AS YOU KNOW, I write for my own fun, so if you didn't like it, don't read it. I'm going to try to put up the next chapter when I have time soooooo… yeah._

_Thanks!_

_-Jennie_


End file.
